Rain Guardian Naruto
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: What if Naurto gained the power of the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo? I was going to do it myself but my skills in writing can't do it justice.
1. Chapter 1

What if at the end of the anime version of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn as an after effect of Byakuran's defeat the Rain Guardian ring, along with Jiro and Kojiro's box, was pull through a rift in time and dropped into the hands of a 11-12 year old boy with dreams of becoming Hokage.

Guidelines

1. Due to the rift the Ring of Rain will hold the memories of Yamamoto's sword style, **Shigure Soen Ryu**, which Naurto will receive as time goes on.

2. His mastery of the style will progress at a reasonable pace, no god-like Naruto

2a. If he gets it at the start of the series

2ai. He will master the first eight forms by the battle on the bridge

2aii. He will gain the 9th form by the Chunin exams

2aiii. He will get the tenth form and 11th forms along with Squalo's Attaco Di Squalo by the third round of the Chunin exams but after the 2nd round

2aiv. He will gain the ability to use the vongola box fully during the search for Tsunade

2av. He will get the True Guardian Status during the time skip or during Shippuden

2vi. Naruto creates a new form after he learns the 11th form at a time of your choosing.

2b. If he gets it in the forest of death or during the month of training after the 2nd round of the exams.

2bi. He will have the first 9 forms by the fight with Neji.

2bii. He will get the tenth form and 11th forms along with Squelo's Attaco Di Squalo during the search for Tsunade

2biii. The ability to use the Vongola box will be received in the time skip

2biv. True Guardian status will be gained in the elemental Training arc

2bv. Naruto creates a new form after he learns the 11th form at a time of your choosing.

If anyone says that these are too fast paced, stop and think about how long Yamamoto had to train for the Ring battles, for the attack on the base in the future, for the Choice battle and how long it took to get the True Guardian status for the final. So if anything this is agonizingly slow.

Also you can give Naruto the Shigure Kintoki

3. Chakra is actually a form of Dying Will Flames, but heavily watered down with physical energy. It works by the Flames creating a lattice work which the physical energy fills and acts out the purpose of the Jutsu. This means Naruto's Rain-type flames can interfere with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu by using the tranquility attribute to lower the speed and power of the supporting flames.

4. The Flames don't influence elemental affinity, just what type of fighting styles a person is suited to. This means the five affinities are determined by the physical energy. What abilities the flames give to the user:

Sun=Medical and Hand to Hand (so Sakura and Lee are Sun types)

Storm=highly versatile selection, with the heavy artillery type attacks, (center guard in MGLN terms, don't get the reference look it up) (Kakashi is a Storm/Cloud hybrid with an emphasis on storm)

Mist=Illusions (Kurenai is a full mist type)

Cloud=adaptability/going without support (Zasubasa is a cloud type)

Rain=out of the box tactics and influencing the actions of other, improving team morale (Naruto is a rain type in the story though he seems more like a sky/thunder/sun mix)

Thunder=being the center of the fight and taking damage for the rest of the team (Killer Bee is a thunder)

Sky=non-elemental attacks, speed and seals, with leadership abilites (Minato is a Sky type)

5. The story will primarily be canon but Naruto will have to fight off Byakuran's reincarnation from collecting the remaining parts of the 73 policy which he needs to jump to another reality since the current one is a total failure. This can be minor or major depending on how you do it.

6. You are allowed to reincarnate the Funeral Wreaths, but they must remember the circumstances of their death.

7. Naurto is the only Dying Will Flame user beside Byakuran if you don't reincarnate the Funeral Wreaths.

8. Allowed pairings Naurto+Hinata, Naurto+Tenten, Naurto+Ino, Naruto+Sakura, Naurto+Bluebell (she will be the same age as Naruto) if she defects, Naurto+Kin, Naurto+Tayuya or anyone Female within a reasonable distance of Naurto's age. No Male+Male pairings.

9. An afterthought: if you go with the 2-a approach then why not do the Byakuran arc during the time skip. Meaning you have to write about Naruto's training in this time and have him encounter each of the Funeral Wreaths, one at a time until only Byakuran is left. Also a good time for Bluebell to defect. I can easily picture this kind of scene for the beginning of her defection:

_Bluebell closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. She heard a thud next to her left ear and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to discover Naruto standing over her with his sword thrust into the rain soaked ground by her head with a sorrow filled expression on his face._

"_Why?" he asked as he fell to his knees by her side. "Why do you have to fight for someone so willing to betray you and throw your life away while refusing to see how much you care for him?" Bluebell opened her mouth to give a retort but the words died in her mouth as she realized that he was right, Byakuran, the man she would willingly giver her life for, simply saw her as a disposable tool and toy. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she realized this. Naruto gathered her up in his arms and cradled her as she wept at how her world had just been shattered by that single question._

Darn I started to cry just writing that.


	2. sample opening

Prologue: The Rift Opens

The Arcobleno stood by the Vongola Guardians as they mourned for Yuni and Gamma's deaths. They hid their own grief behind stoic expressions as they watched Tsuna collapse to his knees by Yuni's body. Standing a few meters away from them was Yamamoto with sorrow marring his normally carefree expression.

"We had to defeat Byakuran, but why was it at such a high cost?" Tsuna cried out, but no one could answer him.

"Tsuna," Reborn said. "This is how life works, there will always be people who deserve to live dying before their time and people who deserve death living past their time, the only thing we can do is to keep our families safe from those who would harm them at times like these."

"But…" Tsuna began to say

"Be quite and Listen, Tsuna." Reborn cried out, kicking Tsuna in forehead knocking him onto his back while landing on his chest. "Life isn't fair or easy, but all you have to do with it is take what comes and make a better future with it!" Unnoticed by any of them a miasma of dark flames started to grow behind Yamamoto. As it grew an impression of trees could be vaguely seen in the center.

"I know, but why does it…" Tsuna started to ask as he looked up and at each person there. As his eyes can to Yamamoto he stopped and started to lunge towards him, dislodging Reborn, while crying, "Yamamoto, behind you!" Yamamoto stumbled away as he looked and saw the dark flames as they started to reach for him. He put out his hand as if to ward them away as he reached for his sword, but the flames shot forth and grabbed on to his ring, trapping his arm in place. Before anyone could react the flames grabbed his Vongola Box and the Shigure Kintoki as well. Tsuna grabbed onto Yamamoto and started to try to pull him away. The Flames resisted until the Rain Guardian's Ring slipped off of its owner's hand. The Ring, along with the Vongola Box and The Shigure Kintoki were pulled into the heart of the flames where they vanished.

"What just happened?" Haru yelled out as the flames died, with the stolen items nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, but I doubt it bodes well." Reborn replied with his hat covering his eyes.

Unknown to any of the watchers, a replica of the flames spawned into being in the middle of a large forest as a boy, dressed in orange and carrying an oversized scroll, fled past dropping its precious cargo on top of the boy's head as he ran underneath the unnoticed flames.


End file.
